


SCP Foundation High

by Crystalcatgamer



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, But there is magik, F/M, Gen, God this is hard when there aren't alot of high school scp you can base tags on, Imma just be putting scps in every chapter, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Uh tags?, mysteries everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: If the SCP researchers and the O5 council were teachers and the student board, and all the SCPS were students or some part of the school. Where SCPS are smaller, bigger, nicer and worse, with stronger or weaker powers. Anomalies are now qualities or one of the Seven Wonders or not even there at all.A.K.A the SCP Foundation turned into an school.Notes: This is an STAND ALONE novel, although you are welcome to read the other works in this series.I'll try to update once a month or so
Relationships: Dr. Gears/Dr. Iceberg (SCP Foundation), Jack Bright/Dr. Simon Glass, Original Female Character & Everyone, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, SCP-073/Original Character(s), SCP-076 (SCP Foundation)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIT I have way too many running fics aAHHHHHHHHHHH

Crystal stared at her new school. She had transfered here after hearing that it was an really weird school. Composed of many quirky, strange, amazing people, it sounded fascinating. Besides, she had gotten into an fight in her previous school, so why not?

She stepped through the gates and was greeted with an gun aimed at her head. She didn't flinch, instead studying the man holding the gun. He was tall, with an large hat that shadowed his face and wore an security guard uniform with an name tag reading Alto Clef.

"I don't recognise you, and you didn't scream at my gun. Are you the special transfer student they were sending in?" The man asked gruffly, returning the gun to it's holster but keeping an hand on it.

Normally, someone would say there was no way they could be remembered among all the students, but Crystal was an albino, and they didn't have alot of those round here. She presented the paper stating her transfer, and received an nod in return. She grinned, walking up to the large doors of the school. This was going to be fun.

Crystal opened the door and blinked at what she saw. People were everywhere, and quite an few looked questionable or strange.

"Ah! You must be the new transfer student!" An tired-looking man hurried towards her with an stack of papers in his hands. "Here's your schedule, your locker number and combination, you are wearing appopriate attire... Alright then!" Crystal startled as her hand brushed the man's ice cold skin. The man noticed her reaction and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, due to an certain incident, my body temperature is really low. Something to do with genetics and the chemicals I was playing around with, so I usually run an temperature at 10°C on good days. The lowest was below 0°C during winter. That's why my nickname is Iceberg, actually" She raised an eyebrow and examined the man's white hair and pale skin, much like her own.

"Well then, your buddy should be Iris Thompson. Miss Thompson!" Iceberg called over the crowd of students. An blonde with an antique Polariad slung around her neck ran over to them. “Iris Thompson at you service!" She chirped, looking curiously at Crystal.

"Iris, this is our new student Crystal. Show her around please." Iris brightened and nodded excitedly, and Crystal knew they were going to get on fine. "Iceberg." An monotone voice cut through the air and they turned to see an stoic man staring at them.

"Sigurrós wants to have lunch with us." He continued, barely moving his mouth. "Ah! I almost forgot. Both of you, take care!" Iceberg ran over hastily, bidding them farewell.

"That man over there is Mr. Gears. People thinks his an robot because he never shows emotion, plus he supervises Technology club and has an really cool 3D printer called 914! I'll show you sometime! For now, where is your schedule?" Iris immediately started to ramble, hands moving excitedly as she took her timetable.

"Cool! You have Maths and break later too! Although I really don't like the teacher, he barely teaches. Come on, we'll stop by your locker." Iris grabbed Crystal's hand and pulled her along. As they went, Iris pointed out people they passed.

"That's Mdm Vanessa, who teaches English. As you can see, she's really pregnant, and has the worst cramps. But she's allergic to a lot of painkillers, which is just horrible. She lives in the sickbay since we are really well-equipped. She makes us count, so it’s been 231 days since she first started. Oh, that's Stella. She's blind and autistic but we all love her, so if you try shit you dead." Iris half-joked, causing Crystal to laugh and greet the girl.

"Why is she here? I thought this was an high school?" She asked, causing Iris to turn solemm. "We found her abandoned, so one of the teachers adopted her, and she practially lives in the school. We have an few more kids hanging around, but they aren't all abandoned. Oh, your locker is here. Number 0, right?" She nodded, fiddling with the combination lock and opened the locker, stuffing her bag in before taking out her math stuff.

"Such an shame. My locker is 105, so it's around the corner. Oh well, it's still close. Now let's go!" Iris took off, causing Crystal to run after her chuckling.

* * *

Crystal blinked as an red-haired man wearing some sort of amulet waltzed in. She and Iris had arrived moments before, the girl having briefed her on the man. Mr. Bright was his name, and he had an brother and sister who stayed at the nurse for something. He also happened to be crazy and his necklace may or may not be cursed.

"Good morning students! Now, we have an new student today, so let's be nice!" Bright cheered, motioning for her to walk up. "I'm Crystal, and I transferred here from Amora High because I heard this place was awesome." She waved and walked back to her seat.

"Now that's out of the way, let's go to The Garden!" Bright exclaimed excitedly.

"But sir, isn't there an komodo dragon there?" An boy in the back raised his hand nervously.

"Not to worry! All of us will survive, maybe with an few wounds though!" Bright laughed, leading them outside. Iris groaned and facepalmed, while Crystal grinned at the words 'komodo dragon'. She already loved this school.

* * *

682 sniffed the air and scowled. Some pesky humans were coming to disturb him. He could smell the strange man who tried to sit on him once, and did not appear to fear him. The man had given him his name actually, 682. He liked the name and found it simple, especially when he knew it was not an human name.

His thoughts wandered to the nice little girl that fed him meat and called him Lizzy. She always scolded him when he hurt someone, but just an bite wouldn't hurt. There were few humans he let go, and other than the strange man he didn't smell anyone else. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"Right kids! Today we are learning about pie charts! Do you like pies? I want you guys to count all the flowers we pass according to color and write it down. We need it later." Bright said cheerfully, marching along the trail. An few students look surprised that they were actually learning and started doing so, while Crystal observed The 'Garden'.

At first, she had seen flowerpots and rows of vegetables surrounded by fences, an typical garden. But it became more of an forest as they continued on, massive trees growing far above them. She wondered why the komodo dragon lived here and asked Iris about it.

"Apparently someone brought its egg here and it escaped after hatching. Some say it was Mr. Bright who got the egg, because he named it 682 as it was the 682th animal he found. Weird, right? Anyway, there's this girl called Lily, she's the little sister of an student who came to the school for an carnival and ran away. We found them playing, and 682 was just letting her sit on him. He loves her. She's the reason why he keeps to itself, actually." Iris babbled, occasionally looking around. Crystal nodded and trotted up to the teacher, who was whistling merrily.

"Excuse me sir, but why did we come here?" She asked curiously. "I wanted to show you the giant lizard of course! All students and staff need to see it once, lest they get hurt not knowing the danger." So he wasn't all crazy, Crystal thought as the man's tone became serious.

The whole class stilled as they heard rustling and tromping in the distance. An few backed away nervously while Bright dug out an slab of meat from the backpack he was carrying. Crystal crouched forward, an growl building in her throat as she forced it down. Old habits die hard, and hers had been around for years.

The noise stopped abruptly, and suddenly an gray shape was jumping towards her. She yelped and dodged, spinning to face snarling teeth and sharp claws. Students screamed and ran while Iris shouted for her. Bright was observing them, looking intruiged as he tossed the meat to her.

Crystal caught the meat and growled, causing the lizard to paused as it appraised her. After an moment 682 lunged, tackling her the ground. She kicked it away and scrambled to her feet as they stared at each other. The class had stopped, watching them in awe and fear. She dipped her head towards the lizard and offered it the meat.

682 sniffed at it before grabbing it just as an voice rang out, calling for...Lizzy? 682 froze and scampered away, giving them some sort of warning growl before that. Just then, an young girl burst into the clearing.

"Ah! Hello Mr. Bright! Have you seen Lizzy?" The girl, Lily, asked, waving to the students who returned it timidly. Bright looked like he was trying not to laugh and pointed to where 682 ran to. Oh, so that's what 682 was warning them about. Crystal watched as the girl walked away, calling for 'Lizzy' while Bright turned to her.

"Well then! Let's all thank Crystal for her bravery!" Bright clapped enthusiastically while the students looked at her reverently. Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, SCP-053 is Lily


	2. School Mysteries and Seven Wonders

"How did you do that?" Iris asked breathlessly as they walked through the hallways to the canteen for break.

Crystal hastily explained she had an black belt in karate, and that 682 didn't really try, honestly. The truth was an little more complicated, but people didn't need to know that.

She could already see people talking about it as they shot awed glances at her. She sighed, trudging along gloomily as she asked Iris about her camera.

"Oh! It was an gift for my birthday years ago. I loved it so much, I got special permission to carry it around. I'm actually the photographer for the Newspaper club!" Iris said proudly as they arrived at an vending machine. Crystal blinked at the keypad and touch screen in the middle of the machine.

"Ah, this is 294, School Mystery 4! I'll explain that later, but you just have to pay an dollar, enter your drink, and then the machine makes it! No one knows how, or where it came from either! Just for fun, when someone asked for an cup of gold, the machine shook before showing 'Not Available Here', and dispensed an gold-coloured drink! Someone drank it and say it tasted like honey! Amazing right?" Iris bounced up and down, clearly excited to be the one showing it to Crystal.

Crystal stared at the machine, wondering how the heck that was possible. Could be some kind of portal in the machine that it takes the drinks from. Well, she had seen stranger things.

She inserted some coins and typed out 'An cup of iced chocolate'. The machine dispensed an cup and began filling it with ice and chocolate. She took it when it was done and sipped it, savoring the taste. Iris typed in some kind of fruit drink and they soon joined the queue for food.

"So, you know what I said about School Mysteries? Our school has lots of weird and strange things, but some of them we swear not to tell anyone cause people would investigate. Those are School Mysteries. Then we have Seven Wonders, which we show visitors and they can be dismissed as coincidence or tricks. Some of them are, but some might be true." Iris grinned evilly, and she had never looked scarier.

They decided to get an box of pizza to share and sat down at an nearby table. She studied the words 'PIZZA' boldly written on top of the box, and she could see an faded 458 on the side. She opened it to reveal an large pizza, one half an Hawaiian pizza, the other plain cheese and topped with olives. 

"Ah! This is Seven Wonder 4, Little Caesar A.K.A Pizza Box. Mr. Bright has them ordered in bulk all year round, but the brand apparently doesn't exist. Anyway, no matter what the box will always be filled with your favorite pizza! If you share, then it's split evenly! No one believed it, but after an while people started to pester Mr. Bright about it. We don't get answers, but it's delicious so we labeled it an Wonder." Iris said cheerfully, reaching over to grab an olive-topped slice.

Crystal narrowed her eyes, wondering what was with this school. There were way too many strange things all over the place.

She chewed thoughtfully on her slice, wondering what other paranormal things were here. Maybe they would find out what she was. They finished their lunch and Iris went back to showing her around.

"That's room 055. _Never_ go in there. Every time someone did, the door closed behind them and they would come out with short-term memory loss. We think something's living in there and knocking people out. Sometimes we just open it when no one comes out and see them lying unconscious on the floor." Iris warned, and Crystal stared at the door, tempted to try.

Suddenly, an Golden Retriever wearing an suit came bounding towards them. It slid to an stop and seemed to regard her, it's large brown eyes serious.

"Ah! Here to see the new student, Kain?" Iris exclaimed, bending down to pet the dog. Kain snorted and dodged, once again staring at Crystal. She crouched down and held out an hand, wondering if this was another paranormal thing. Kain sniffed her hand and nudged it before sitting down.

"This is Kain Pathos Crow, our school mascot." Iris introduced them and Crystal chuckled as the dog nodded regally at her. "His owner was an teacher who died an while ago. We gave Kain his surname, and now he just wanders around. He's kind of Cain and Able's dog, and likes to follow them. I'll tell you about the Bros later. Anyway, he seems to like you, and Kain's an good judge of character." Iris finished, and Kain wagged his tail before bounding away. Crystal stared after him before asking about the brothers Iris mentioned.

"Oh, no one knows what happened, but they aren't on good terms and are an year apart. And yes, they are named after the two guys in the Bible. Their parents must be devoted, though they aren't. Able's an delinquent, not the bully kind though. He just likes to fight, especially if the opponent is strong. He breaks out of detention every other day." Iris sounded bored, so Crystal doubted he was too bad.

"Cain is the complete opposite, being the President of the student council. We call him the Repeller because if you so much as touch him, his fan club kills you unless you have special permission(don't ask me how they decide that) or are an boy. But if you try to hurt him, Able comes along. Weird right? Able's popular too, and it's hilarious how he has no idea. Oh, and Cain has prosthetic arms, but don't ask. Anyway, Cain apparently wants to fix their problem, but Able doesn't. It's scary sometimes, how much anger he has..." Iris trailed off, an slight waver in her voice.

Just then, an shadow fell over her and looked up to see an scowling face. She turned and stepped back, looking to Iris questionably. The person behind her was tall and had black, slightly wavy hair tied back. His slate grey eyes peered at her, and numerous tattoos ran up and down his arms, disappearing under his shirt. **Why does this always happen?** Crystal thought, stepping to Iris's side.

"Yo, Able." Iris waved lazily, an slight frown on her face. Able nodded and jabbed an finger at her. "Who's that?" He asked as an boy and girl couple walked over to them, looking faintly worried.

"This is Crystal, the new transfer student. As you know, this is Able." Iris replied, turning to her as Able loomed over them. Honestly, he had to be at least 180 cm tall. She wasn't used to taller people, being more than 170cm tall. She raised her chin and glared back defiantly. Able raised an eyebrow, an dangerous fire creeping into his eyes.

"She looks weak," Able spoke slowly, punctuating his words. "Far too delicate for this school." Immediately Crystal snarled, eyes blazing as she straightened, hands curling into claws. Iris yelped and the couple jumped, while Able looked mildly surprised as he bent down to face her. The whole hallway stilled, students craning to see who dared to challenge Able.

They stared at each other, Crystal internally wondering how the hell was she in an fight on her first day, especially when she was really starting to like this school The couple from before edged forward nervously, posture tensed. Suddenly, Able let out an barking laugh and straightened.

"Not bad! You have spunk, I'll give you that." He chuckled, looking less terrifying. There was an flash of light and Crystal blinked to see Iris holding up her Polaroid. "What? Able accepted you, and that happens once in an lifetime. The Newspaper club would go crazy, not to mention you fighting 682!" She said defensively, darting to the couple, who was now smiling.

Apparently they were called Adrian and Beatrix, and also part of the Newspaper club. The hallway filled with chatter, even more so as the students, especially the ones in her Math class, stared openly at her. Crystal sighed and hurried over to where Iris was waving at her. Able huffed and stomped away, followed by an few timid-looking girls.

"Despite how good he is at sensing people, he never notices his fans. Probably coz they don't have ill intent." Iris remarked as Able paused like he felt something before shaking it off. The girls hurried after him, slipping through the crowd.

"It's so dumb, but meh. Shit, break's almost over." They parted ways, her having Botany while Iris had English with an horrible sub. She sighed, hoping that she would be relatively alright without someone to explain things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for being gone so long!

Crystal jumped as an tall woman walked in and called for them to follow her. Iris said that she was called Ms. Zyn Kiryu, and had an older brother who also taught botany. They went to The Garden and into an greenhouse she hadn't noticed before.

"Right class! I know some of you have been wanting this, so we are here to replenish the sugar water and check on the butterflies today. Be careful and don't disturb them, especially 408!" The teacher called, silencing the class. 408? Crystal really wished Iris was here, but she would just have to make do. She went over and tapped Zyn's shoulder.

"Oh, you're the new student. Right, be careful, and if you see any Zebra butterflies, try not to disturb them. It won't be hard, there's usually an hundred of them at an time." Crystal startled, wondering why that many butterflies lived here. "Listen kid. I don't doubt you have been warned, but anything that happens in the school stays in the school. You got that?" Zyn walked away as she nodded.

Crystal reflected on her life choices that led her here before deciding she didn't mind. She took an jug of sugar water and walked around, refilling any metal troughs or containers she saw. Several butterflies flitted over, hovering around her jug or even landing on her.

"You guys are really used to humans, aren't you?" She remarked as one landed delicately on her finger. She was returning when she felt an presence. She turned slowly, noting that the butterflies had flown away.

There was silence for an moment as she scanned the empty vegetation before she heard something that sounded like wings flapping. Suddenly, a huge swarm of butterflies winked into existence and headed straight for her.

Crystal noted that they were Zebra butterflies and then she ran. She could hear the butterflies chasing after her as she vaulted over an empty fountain and dumped the rest of the sugar water into it.

She paused as the flapping stopped, turning to see the butterflies hovering around the fountain. She relaxed just as they suddenly headed from her again, causing her to swear long and loud. This time she held her ground, allowing the butterflies to reach her andtensed as they flitted around her. She cocked her head as they seemed to arrange themselves before her, forming...letters?

 _'Hello.'_ The butterflies formed, the remaining flitting around her. Crystal stared at them, confused. Was she hallucinating because of some butterfly poison? _'We are 408.'_ Somehow she doubted she was.

"Um, hi?" She waved awkwardly, which seemed to be the right response. _'You are new.'_ 408 formed, and Crystal nodded. "Why are you called 408?" She asked curiously, deeming it safe to be around them.

 _'Because **He** gave it to us. And there are usually that many of us.'_ The butterflies replied, and she wondered who was 'He'. She hummed as the butterflies broke apart, flying around her. They were obviously one of the School Mysteries, considering their intelligence. Fascinating.

"Crystal? Are you here?" An worried-looking Zyn burst into the square and paused at the sight of her with 408. "I apologize if they inconvenienced you." Zyn spoke, looking embarrassed as she stared at the butterflies.

"Ah! I don't mind at all!" Crystal exclaimed hurriedly, smiling at 408. They seemed to flutter cheerfully and made an smiley face at her.

"I should have known they would look for you. 408 is a group of butterflies that have the ability to camouflage," Zyn added at her questioning stare. "They also have high intelligence and can form words that one of our teachers, Mr. Kondraki's, taught them. He was the one who found them and brought them here to keep them safe from prying eyes." Zyn explained as she brought Crystal back to class.

"I'm sure you know by now that our school is not normal at all, Crystal. To protect it, we only accept certain students that are anomalous themselves or can keep it a secret. The teachers are the same, though we don't replace them often. You were recommended by Senior Staff, which makes you very special. So I hope you abide the school laws and learn to love every last mystery of this school. Accept the delights and horrors." Zyn smiled at her, holding her gaze.

Crystal swallowed and nodded, feeling a weight settle on her shoulders. She wondered who recommended her when they saw her application. She left the class feeling drained and headed for her next lesson.

* * *

Crystal entered the gym, where she had PE with a Mr. Dmitri. Thankfully she was dressed suitably for exercise, since she didn't pack gym clothes. She hesitantly joined her class and noted that Able was among the group.

The teen gave her a smirk before turning to another boy next to him. Crystal jumped as the gym doors slammed opened and a fierce-looking man wearing a tracksuit stomped towards them.

"Stand up you weaklings!" He roared and the whole class sprang to their feet. Crystal shivered as the man's gaze raked over them. Already she could see a few students looking dead and clearly nervous. Just how scary was this guy? She shouldn't be in too much trouble since she usually excelled in when it came to physical activities.

"All of you give me 15 laps outside at the track! Go!" The man barked as most of the class limply complied. She followed Able, one of the few that appeared to be actively participating. He blinked as she caught up to him.

"Oh, you are a fighter after all. Wanna race?" Able grinned at her and looked so excited that she nodded. They reached the track and had a classmate count down before they took off. Able sped off while she sprinted behind. If there was one thing she excelled at, it was running. Soon she was running parallel to the boy, who looked surprised but also pleased.

"Not bad! It's already been 5 laps and you're still going strong!" He called, startling her. Now that she thought of it, she had passed her classmates a few times already. Most were now staring at them in shock and awe. She grinned, exhilarated at how Able was matching her for every stride, neither of them relenting.

However, she had a lithe figure, unlike Able's muscled form and was thus slower to tire. Indeed, they were halfway through and Able was staring to slow. He could run fast, but not for long. If he did then she would be really impressed.

"YOU SEE THAT! THOSE TWO RIGHT THERE ARE WHAT I WANT KIDS! MOVE IT!" Crystal winced as Dimitri shouted into a microphone he got from who knows where. They had been running for 10 minutes or so, and half the class was actually doing pretty well. They were moving at a reasonable pace, but since Mr. Dimitri keep screaming at them, they end up overexerting themselves.

"Oi! Pay attention, this is the last lap!" Able barked, snapping her out of her thoughts. She focused solely on running, to put one foot in front of each other as fast as possible. She leaned forward, eyes on the finish line as she lengthen her stride, and was vaguely aware of overtaking Able.

**Faster.**

_Stronger._

Harder.

~~Better.~~

The world turned into a blur and the next thing she knew she was breathing heavily at the finish line, Able coming up moments later.

"You actually managed to beat me! Impressive." Crystal blinked at the boy's praise, hesitantly accepting it. She thought he would be angry at losing to a girl, but he accepted it with grace and even congratulated her. So he wasn't just a typical gangster. Interesting.

"THAT'S THE SPIRT!" Dmitri yelled again, causing everyone to scowl at him. Crystal laughed, having loved every minute of her first day. Looks like she would fit right in without a doubt.


End file.
